


Deserving No Favors

by Sepulchria



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Plot Devices, blondes have more fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepulchria/pseuds/Sepulchria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'know how crazy and far-fetched Episode of Bardock was? Imma just continue where they left off, because with a beginning like that, literally anything can happen and seem just as plausible. First up, let's send Goku's daddy to Earth! In the future! What? It could happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving No Favors

**Author's Note:**

> First story on ao3, yay! This starts right at the end of Episode of Bardock, so if ya haven't seen that, it may be a little confusing at first. Who's excited for the new DBZ movie? I am!!! Totally trying to distract myself from the whole month of waiting for it to hit theaters...

Bardock walked off into the sunset, having defeated the evil Lord Chilled. Better to disappear into legend, he mused, stumbling as the village also disappeared into the distance behind him. Hair still blazing the golden color of the Super Saiyan, he continued on, but the steps were becoming harder to take. Finally, pain and fatigue won out, and Bardock collapsed to the ground, hair and eyes fading back to their usual coal black. Yes, much better to disappear into legend, than to die in front of that damned kid. Near as he could tell, he was bleeding internally, might have punctured a lung, and definitely had a few bones cracked, among other things. A regeneration tank would have fixed everything, no problem, if he were in his own time. The villagers' medicine might have saved him; he wasn't sure. But he didn't belong here, in his own home planet's past. He'd saved it from that bastard Freeza's ancestor, and now the world needed to take its course without him accidentally screwing something up. The Saiyan smiled, even as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. It might have been right at the very end, but he'd done at least something decent in his life. His hand went to the cloth still knotted around his head. He'd be seeing his team again real soon.

***

King Yemma was having a hell of a day. Sometimes it seemed like one half of the universe was at war with the other, and the soldiers wanted to continue their battles even after they'd killed each other. Fighting while waiting in line for processing was a big no-no. And then there had been that entire planet of hopping creatures wiped out by a plague, who communicated through a series of ear shattering screeches. Of course, he'd already developed a headache by the time that whiny twat of a space pirate, Chilly or something, had come through. Some souls just need a big foot stuck right up their...! 'Calm down, Yemma, deep breath, count to five,' he thought to himself. Okay, so who was up now? King Yemma looked over his desk at the next soul to be processed. Dark, spiky hair, dark eyes, battle armor, a furry tail. At least he hadn't been fighting in line. 

"Okay," Yemma said, "Let's have a look at your file... Hey! Where's this guy's file?!?" A nervous-looking blue clerk with horns scurried over to the big desk.

"Um, sir," he said, "we, um, we can't find his file."

"What do you mean, you can't find his file!?!" Yemma roared.

The clerk swallowed. "We, um, we just can't find it, sir. It's like he doesn't exist, sir."

'Why me?' Yemma thought to himself. He heaved a long suffering sigh, and looked at the soul waiting in front of his desk. "Okay then, son, what's your name, and planet of origin?"

Bardock stood with arms crossed over his chest, looking up at the giant red guy questioning him. "Name's Bardock, I'm a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta."

"Vegeta..." King Yemma looked thoughtful for a moment. "Don't think I've ever heard of that one. Was it recently colonized, or perhaps given a different name?"

The Saiyan closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Not needing to breathe felt... odd, but the action was still calming. "Planet Plant, that's what it's called now. It'll be renamed Vegeta later." 

"Renamed later?" King Yemma repeated. He didn't like where this seemed to be going. "Tell me you didn't go back in time and DIE THERE!"

Bardock scowled. "It wasn't my idea; I don't even know how I ended up in the past!"

Time travel was, thankfully, not a very common occurrence. Going forward wasn't too bad, but going back... that could cause all kinds of problems. Like dying before being born. Yemma pinched the bridge of his nose. This. was. not. his. day. "There is no way in all of hell, " he started, "that I am doing the centuries worth of paperwork it would take to get you processed!!!" He rose from his chair, and grabbed the Saiyan roughly around the shoulders with one large hand. "Don't let me see you here again until AFTER you've been born!" And with that, King Yemma threw the warrior, now futilely struggling against the grip of the giant being, out past the line of waiting souls, and out farther, through the air? space? Bardock hurtled past too quickly to observe any surroundings. On and on he sailed, until at last smashing into the solid rock of a mountainside.

King Yemma returned to his seat behind the great desk and wearily opened a new file. Fixing his attention on the waiting line before him, he bellowed, "Next!"


End file.
